Martok
| aliases = | series = Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Ketha Province, Qo'noS | known relatives = Sirella (wife); Drex (son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Way of the Warrior" (Changeling) "In Purgatory's Shadow" (Real Martok) | final appearance = "What You Leave Behind" | actor = J.G. Hertzler }} Martok is a fictional alien and a recurring character featured in the Star Trek television franchise. There have been two different versions of the character, both of whom were portrayed by actor J.G. Hertzler. The first representation of Martok was actually a shape-shifting Changeling assuming his form in the premiere episode of season four of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine entitled "The Way of the Warrior". The real Martok was introduced in the season five episode, "In Purgatory's Shadow". Biography Changeling The real Martok Notes & Trivia * * The first two appearances of Martok on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine were actually a Changeling assuming Martok's form. The Changeling Martok appeared in the season four episode, "The Way of the Warrior", and the season five episode, "Apocalypse Rising". The real Martok did not appear until episode 14 of season five, "In Purgatory's Shadow". Martok made a total of 22 appearances on the series (20 as the real Martok). * Actor J.G. Hertzler has played several different characters in the Star Trek mythos. On Star Trek: Deep Space Nine he also played a Vulcan captain in the series' premiere, "Emissary". He was credited under the name John Noah Hertzler in this episode. Hertzler also played Roy Ritterhouse in "Far Beyond the Stars", Laas in "Chimera" (where he was credited as Garman Hertzler) and a patron in Vic's Lounge in "What You Leave Behind". J.G. Hertzler also played a Hirogen hunter in the "Tsunkatse" episode of Star Trek: Voyager. On Star Trek: Enterprise, he played Advocate Kolos in the season three episode, "Judgment". He also played a Klingon captain in the season four episode, "Borderland". This is clearly not intended to be Martok, though it might an ancestor. Appearances Changeling * "The Way of the Warrior" * "Apocalypse Rising" The Real Martok * "In Purgatory's Shadow" * "By Inferno's Light" * "Soldiers of the Empire" * "Blaze of Glory" * "Call to Arms" * "A Time to Stand" * "Sons and Daughters" * "Favor the Bold" * "Sacrifice of Angels" * "You Are Cordially Invited..." * "Tears of the Prophets" * "Image in the Sand" * "Shadows and Symbols" * "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * "Once More Unto the Breach" * "The Emperor's New Cloack" * "Strange Bedfellows" * "The Changing Face of Evil" * "When it Rains" * "Tacking Into the Wind" * "The Dogs of War" * "What You Leave Behind" See also External links * * Martok at Memory Beta * Martok at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Federation-Klingon War/Characters